


It's Going to be Alright

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doncaster boy first saw those two pink lines, he swore it was a joke. When he went to the doctors and they confirmed that he was indeed, pregnant, he swore his life was over. It took the brunette lad nearly two months to tell his boyfriend of almost two years they were expecting. When Louis finally mustered up the courage to tell his lover, it took nearly an hour of tears and comforting before he blurted out the news. He already had a plan should Harry kick Louis out for letting this happen but when Harry teared up himself and pulled his boyfriend into a bone crushing hug telling him that the Doncaster boy had just made him the happiest guy alive. Louis couldn't believe his ears then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this one! :) I personally love it! There's 3 chapters! :D

When the Doncaster boy first saw those two pink lines, he swore it was a joke. When he went to the doctors and they confirmed that he was indeed, pregnant, he swore his life was over. It took the brunette lad nearly two months to tell his boyfriend of almost two years they were expecting. When Louis finally mustered up the courage to tell his lover, it took nearly an hour of tears and comforting before he blurted out the news. He already had a plan should Harry kick Louis out for letting this happen but when Harry teared up himself and pulled his boyfriend into a bone crushing hug telling him that the Doncaster boy had just made him the happiest guy alive. Louis couldn't believe his ears then.

It was two months after that, that the expecting parents realized they had a greater challenge ahead of them; telling their mothers. Louis didn't want to tell Jay at all, figured he could tell her after the baby was born, that way there was nothing he could do because the fetus had developed into a living, breathing human. Of course, Harry wouldn't allow that, explaining that their mothers had every right to know they were going to be grandmothers.

So, now that left the the two boys sitting in Harry's Range Rover driving two hours to Doncaster to tell Louis' mother the exciting news. Louis was anything but excited, actually. He hadn't stopped bouncing his knee and chewing his bottom lip raw. He hoped that staring at the passing scenery would calm his nerves but it only seemed to make him more eager and he just wanted to get this over with.

A large hand grasped Louis' and squeezed lightly, drawing his attention away from the window. "Baby?"

"Don't call me that," Lou hissed.

"Sweetheart?" Harry tried again, squeezing his hand again. Lou finally looked over at Harry and the younger boy smiled. "It's going to be alright, Lou."

"No, it's not. She's going to disown me after this, I just know it," Lou sighed, pulling his hand out of his boyfriend's grip and returning his gaze to the window. 

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous, Louis!" Harry exclaimed. "Jay loves you more than life itself. You're her only son. She'd never disown you over something like this. We're just starting our family a little earlier than expected, that's all." 

Louis glared out the window, his hormones getting the best of him. "And what if she does disown me, Harry, then what?"

"She won't," Harry sighed, placing his hand on Louis' thigh and squeezing lightly causing the boy to jump slightly. "You've got to relax, babe."

"I just want to get this over with," Lou whispered, feeling tears prick his eyes as his mind played out countless scenarios.

Harry frowned as he occasionally glanced over at his pregnant boyfriend. He felt his heart break when he could see the Doncaster boy crying in the window's reflection. Harry knew Louis loved his mother more than anyone and that her opinion was what mattered most. He knew the pregnant lad would be devastated if Jay's reaction was anything but thrilled for her son. The only thing Harry could do was be supportive of his boyfriend no matter the outcome.

When the boys pulled up in front of Louis' childhood home, he swore he saw the boy stiffen as if this place only housed dreadful memories. Harry cut the engine and set the keys in the cup holder before he turned to Louis. "We can't stay out here all day, love."

"I'm not ready, Haz," Louis whispered, afraid his voice would crack if he spoke any louder. 

"Lou, look at me," Harry demanded lightly as he framed his boyfriend's face with his large hands and brought Louis' lips to his. "I love you and this baby. No matter what happens in there, nothing will change that, alright?"

The Doncaster boy sniffled as a few tears trailed down his cheeks and nodded. "Ok-kay."

"No more tears," Harry smiled, wiping the last few tears from Louis' cheeks before kissing each eyelid and resting his forehead against his. "Let's go."

And that's how the two boys found themselves standing on the porch, Louis' hand grasped tightly in Harry's as he rang the doorbell. He felt his heart sink with each passing second, each scenario he played out in his head coming to life as they waited in silence. Louis shouldn't be this nervous. For Christ's sake, he was visiting his mother, but then again he was visiting his mother to tell her he was pregnant. It's not everyday her son gets pregnant, now is it?

"Maybe she's not home, let's go," Lou quickly said as he made a move to leave only to have Harry pull him back to his side.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm right here, Lou, everything's going to be alright."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Louis nearly jumped but visibly relaxed when Lottie answered the door. "LOUIS! HARRY!"

"Hey, Lottie," Louis smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. He bent down to give his sister a hug before pulling away so she could hug Harry. "Where's mum?"

"She's in the kitchen making your favorite cookies. She told us you were coming and that you had something to tell us."

Louis' smile faltered at the reminder and he nodded. "Y-Yeah, I do. Let's goo inside, yeah?"

Lottie nodded and closed the door after Harry and Louis stepped in. The Doncaster boy hadn't let go of Harry's hand since they first got out of the car and he half wondered if his hand had gone numb from Louis holding it so tightly.

"Boobear, is that you?" came Jay's voice from the kitchen before she appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey, mum," Louis waved, finally dropping his hold from Harry's to embrace his mother. "How have you been?"

"Better now that I've got to see my Loubear!" she beamed, grabbing Louis' cheeks and caressing them. "Have you been crying?"

"Just a bit," he admitted.

Jay gave her son a knowing look as if silently telling him that she'd figure out whatever he was hiding soon enough. Her smile returned when she spotted Harry leaning against the wall, admiring the small reunion between mother and son. "Harry, dear, how have you been?" Jay asked, pulling the younger lad into a tight embrace before kissing his cheek.

"Great, Jay, thanks," he beamed, arm coming to wrap around Louis' waist and rubbing small circles on his side with his thumb. "Lou told you that we had something to tell you, right?"

Louis pinched Harry's side, glaring up at him. He didn't expect Harry to jump straight into it. He thought they'd sit and have a nice chat, drinking tea and cookies before he blurted out the news. The blue eyed boy at least wanted to enjoy time with his mother because it may have been the last time he'd ever get to see her. But Harry knew if he didn't bring it up, Louis never would. He was known for beating around the bush when it came to anything remotely serious. 

"Yes, yes, he did! Come, let's sit in the living room, I've made tea," Jay smiled, disappearing back into the kitchen to grab the mugs while Lou and Harry took a seat on the crimson couch. 

"What the hell, Harry!" Louis scolded, keeping his voice just under a whisper. 

"Don't 'what the hell, Harry' me, Lou," Harry admonished. "You know bloody well you wouldn't have told her if I didn't bring it up!"

The Cheshire boy did have a point. Louis would have asked about anything and everything to stray from the initial reason they had come today. Frankly, Louis was terrified of his mother's reaction to the life changing news.

"I'm nervous, Hazza," Louis pouted, more tears rushing to his eyes as he buried his face into his boyfriend's shoulder and began to sob. Damn these hormones, Louis thought to himself as he felt his lover's arms wrap around his body.

"Oh, Lou, don't cry...baby, please don't cry," Harry soothed. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

Louis sniffled and looked up at younger lad with watery cobalt eyes. "You promise you won't leave me?"

"Lou, I could never leave you," Harry stated matter of fact. "You're my soulmate, my other half. We're in this together and we're going to raise this baby come high or hell water."

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Jay beamed, eyes bright with excitement as she hovered in the doorway.

Louis and Harry pulled away as if they were burned and stared at the woman with wide eyes. "How long have you been standing there, mum?"

"Enough to hear the news, Boobear!"

Louis' cheeks flushed and he nodded, more at nothing then to his mother. "Well, there you have it, mum, I'm pregnant."

Jay set the tray carrying the tea on the nearest table and zigzagged over to her son, pulling him up and into a loving hug. "Oh, sweetheart, congratulations!"

"Y-You're not upset?" Lou asked, pulling away to stare at his mother.

"Heavens no, why would I be?"

"Because I'm a nineteen year-old who got knocked up?" 

"Sweetheart, things happen for a reason, and if me becoming a grandmother is now, then so be it!" She squealed and Harry couldn't stop the chuckle that clawed its way through his throat. 

"I told you, Lou," the Cheshire boy piped in. "You were beating yourself up for nothing."

"How far along are you? Have you been eating? Are you making sure you're getting enough rest, Louis?" Jay bombarded her son with questions, making the Doncaster boy feel overwhelmed. He pulled out of his mother's embrace and plopped back down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Yes, mum, I'm doing everything I'm supposed to. I'm four months along," Lou replied, lifting up his loose fitted jumper to reveal a small bump.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" the woman squealed again causing Lou's cheeks to flush red with embarrassment.

"Mum," Louis groaned. "Stop it."

"What? Can't a mother be excited for her son?"

"You can, but can you do it a little less dramatically?"

"Oh come on, Lou, leave your mother, be!" Harry laughed, wrapping his arm around his waist and placing a kiss to his temple. "She's excited."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Harry's mother wasn't going to go as smoothly as it did when they told Jay. Due to the fact that Harry's mother had decided to leave town for a month with Gemma put a damper on things. Louis was six months along and hiding his stomach was near impossible. Of course, that didn't help matters for the Doncaster boy. Every time his boyfriend brought up telling Anne, Louis would have a panic attack and burst into tears. It was quite evident he was pregnant now and he wasn't sure how Harry's mum would react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! :) Please tell me what you guys think?!

Telling Harry's mother wasn't going to go as smoothly as it did when they told Jay. Due to the fact that Harry's mother had decided to leave town for a month with Gemma put a damper on things. Louis was six months along and hiding his stomach was near impossible. Of course, that didn't help matters for the Doncaster boy. Every time his boyfriend brought up telling Anne, Louis would have a panic attack and burst into tears. It was quite evident he was pregnant now and he wasn't sure how Harry's mum would react.

"My mum's going to be thrilled, Lou, I just know it," Harry tried to convince the weeping boy as he rubbed soothing circles against his back. "There's no reason to cry over this. Just think, in less than three months, we're going to be parents!"

"That's not helping, Harry," Lou mumbled against Harry's chest. "We still have to tell your mother. Who's to say she'll be just as excited as my mum was?"

"Because I know my mother and she damn near pissed her pants in excitement when I came out," the Cheshire lad chuckled to himself at the memory, finally pulling a small smile from his boyfriend. "Everything's going to be alright, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah," Lou sniffled, burying his face deeper against his lover's chest. His hormones were even more wilder than they were two months ago and it seemed that everything made him burst into tears these days.

"Right, so let's head out tomorrow."

"T-Tomorrow?" the pregnant lad asked wearily, peeling his face away from Harry's soaked shirt to peer up at emerald eyes. "Why so suddenly?"

"So we can get this over with and so you'll stop panicking," Harry chuckled, wiping the remaining tears off his boyfriend's face. He leaned down and pecked Louis' lips before resting his head against his forehead. "You know I'd do absolutely anything and everything for you, right?"

"I kn-know," Lou sniffed. "And I love you for that."

"I love you too, boobear," the curly brunette beamed before placing a tender kiss to his temple and gently easing Louis out of his lap. "Let me make you dinner and then we can snuggle on the couch, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lou nodded, smile widening at that. "That sounds great."

*** 

Louis was shaking like a leaf as he sat in Harry's Range Rover. He was panicking the entire drive here and for the life of him couldn't stop crying. He had gone through nearly seven outfits in attempt to conceal his bulging bump, but nothing was working. There was just no way he could hide it. Harry tried to comfort him--tried to tell him that he looked fine in anything and he should praise his baby bump, not disgrace it.

"Lou, don't do this again," Harry sighed as he cut off the engine and placed the keys into the cup holder. "We can't stay out here all day."

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" Louis asked, exasperated. "We're telling your mother!"

"Because I know my mum and I know how she's going to react. There's nothing to worry about."

For once, Louis believed he should listen to his boyfriend and he nodded, grabbing the door handle. "Okay, l-let's go."

Harry quickly got out of the car and jogged to the other side, grabbing Louis' hand and helping him out of the car. Louis smiled at him, silently thanking him. Within the last month, getting in and out of the Rover had become a tedious task. Louis' back was killing him so badly that stepping up into the truck put so much strain on him, he was ready to give up getting in and out of the vehicle all together. Gratefully, his loving and overbearing boyfriend was always there willing to relieve as much strain as possible for his pregnant boyfriend.

"What are we going to do three months from now when I'm as big as a whale and I won't even be able to step into the car?" Louis laughed.

"I'll just lift you into the Rover, then," Harry beamed, arm wrapping around his large waist and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's hope I don't get as big as a whale."

"You won't," the curly brunette assured. The expecting parents traipsed up the steps, Harry keeping a firm arm around his pregnant lover's waist and making sure he took each step carefully before Harry lightly knocked on the door, gently squeezing Louis' hip in reassurance. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lou mumbled, letting out a shaky breath.  
Anne peeked through the window, smile widening when he caught sight of Louis and Harry and quickly unlocked the door before letting it swing open. Her smile faltered when her eyes landed on Louis' bloated belly. 

Harry immediately caught her reaction and knew Louis saw it too. He was on a verge of panic attack and Harry, being the loving boyfriend that he was simply wouldn't allow that. He smiled down at his mother and stepped in front of his boyfriend, drawing his mother into a hug. "Hey, mum, it's been awhile, yeah?"

"It has, dear, how have you two been?" Anne asked, returning the hug before pulling away and giving Louis a hug. The pregnant lad hesitated for a moment before returning the slightly awkward embrace. 

"We've been great, can we come in?"

"Of course, of course, come in," She nodded, stepping aside and letting the expecting parents in. "Is this what you two have been so anxious to tell me?" the Cheshire's mother asked, gesturing to Louis' belly.

Louis stiffened and cowered away slightly only to have Harry wrap his arm around his body and pull him into his side. "It is," Harry beamed. "Louis and I are expecting a little girl come June."

Anne simply nodded and gestured for the two to have a seat on the couch. "And I'm just hearing about this? How far along is he?"

"I'm six months," Lou spoke up for the first time since they arrived, his hands subconsciously flying to his round tummy. 

Harry furrowed his brows at his mother's tone. Never did he expect her to sound so bitter and cold. He thought she would have been thrilled that she was going to be a grandmother. This was going to be her first grandchild and the Cheshire lad thought that alone would have been exciting.

"We have thought long and hard about this, mum, aren't you thrilled?" Harry asked, rubbing soothing circles on Louis' back to keep him calm. The green eyed boy kept his voice level, showing no sign of dejection. He knew if he sounded disappointed, Louis would burst into a fit of tears and tell Harry he was alright along. The Cheshire lad was determined to make his mother see fit that these two were capable of raising a baby.

"I don't know what I am, Harry," Anne replied, taking her place in the love seat. "You two are only teenagers and now you're bringing another life into this world."

"Mum, we didn't plan this, it sort of just happened."

"Of course it did. Two boys' sex drives are worse than dogs in heat."

Harry's eyes widened at his mother's snide comment. "Mum!"

"It's true, dear, is it not? I'm just saying, have you guys planned for the future with a child on the way?"

Harry could feel Louis begin to shake and this wasn't the conversation he intended for Louis to hear, what with his hormones going haywire and the nerves he had about telling Anne to begin with. Before the Cheshire boy could respond to his mother, he turned to Louis and caressed his cheek. "You hungry, love?"

Louis knew it was Harry's polite way of telling the Doncaster boy that he wanted to talk to his mother privately and Louis wanted nothing more than to get out of the line of fire. "Y-Yes."

Harry nodded and stood up before helping his pregnant boyfriend stand. He took Louis' hand and led him into the kitchen, urging him to sit in the chair while he scrambled around his mother's kitchen and getting the necessary ingredients for a ham and swiss sandwich. "It's going to be alright, love, you'll see."

"This was a bad idea," Lou whispered, eyes welling up with tears as they dropped to his fiddling thumbs.

Harry set down the butter knife that was spreading mayonnaise onto a slice of bread and walked over to his boyfriend, immediately taking his lover's face in either hands and bringing his lips to Harry's. "No, it wasn't. We told your mum and it was time to tell mine."

"She's clearly upset at this whole ordeal," Lou mumbled.

Harry shook his head and lifted Louis' face so blue eyes met green. "My mother's just a little...taken aback from it. You'll see, by the end of the visit, she's going to be ecstatic."

"I'm sorry I ruined everything," Louis cried, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "I-I'd understand if you left me to keep the relationship you have with your mother."

Harry was gobsmacked at Louis' affirmation. How could the Doncaster boy even think the Cheshire lad would leave him? Especially in the delicate condition he was in? Harry shook his head frantically and slightly tightened his hold on Louis' face so the boy had his full attention. "Louis, listen to me, and listen to me good, alright? You are carrying my child and I'd be a complete and utter arsehole if I left you raising our daughter alone. I wouldn't leave you for the world, Loubear, no matter the circumstance. If my mother can't see how happy I am with you that we're expecting a baby, then I'm no longer her son. As much as I'd love to see her holding her granddaughter, it's something I'd just have to come to terms with. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you."

Louis explored his boyfriend's eyes for anything other than the sincerity and complete adoration and when he found nothing, his hand came up to cup the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a searing kiss, putting all his love and passion into the embrace. The pregnant lad didn't know how he got so lucky to belong to the curly haired, green-eyed boy but he was glad and wouldn't give him up for anything. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Lou," Harry smiled against his lips. "More than you'll ever know." Anne cleared her throat and the two lovers pulled away, Louis' eyes dropping to his lap as Harry stood up straighter and leaned against the counter, staring at his mother with a quirked brow. 

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" she asked, voice soft and curious.

Harry furrowed his brows at his mother's question before his eyes found Louis', silently asking for permission to tell her. Louis smiled slightly and nodded, hand coming up to rub his stomach. Harry's gaze returned to his mother before he stated, "Marilyn Rose Tomlinson-Styles."

The Cheshire's mother hummed in approval and for the first time that day, she smiled genuinely. "Does Jay know about Marilyn?"

"Y-Yes," Louis nodded, voice barely a whisper as he wiped the few remaining tears with the back of his hand. "She's going to make sure she's there for the birth."

"And we'd really love it if you were there, too, mum," Harry spoke up. "Please?"

Anne crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned in the doorway, eyes flickering between the two and she couldn't stop the bright smile that spread across her lips. Albeit these two were only teenagers and they were bringing another human into the world, nothing could compare to the love these two expressed for one another. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact that her seventeen year-old son had gotten someone pregnant but she was glad he owned up to his mistake and didn't leave Louis to raise a baby on his own.

"Count me in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The overwrought couple had spent the last nine months preparing for their bundle of joy. The month had finally arrived and Louis was on edge. The Doncaster boy wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Dr. Carlson had gave them a due date and if their baby girl didn't arrive before then, Louis wanted to go in and be induced. Harry thought his boyfriend was taking this too far and told him to just wait and let her arrive when she wanted to. Of course, that struck a nerve with the Doncaster boy and the poor lad didn't hear the last of it for over an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the last chapter! Forewarning: this one has a birth! And actual delivery, not surgery!

The overwrought couple had spent the last nine months preparing for their bundle of joy. The month had finally arrived and Louis was on edge. The Doncaster boy wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Dr. Carlson had gave them a due date and if their baby girl didn't arrive before then, Louis wanted to go in and be induced. Harry thought his boyfriend was taking this too far and told him to just wait and let her arrive when she wanted to. Of course, that struck a nerve with the Doncaster boy and the poor lad didn't hear the last of it for over an hour.

"Lou, you need to come to bed and stop pacing," Harry demanded for the fifth time that night. It was nearing midnight and Louis was wide awake and waddling around the room. "You won't be able to start labor by pacing the bedroom."

The Doncaster boy shot his boyfriend pointed look before he finally gave up and waddled over to the bed. "I wasn't trying to go into labor, Haz, I'm just too excited to sleep."

"I know you're excited, babe," the curly brunette laughed as he peeled the duvet back and helped his pregnant boyfriend into bed. He wrapped his arms around his large waist and pulled him into his body so they were spooning. "But our little girl isn't' due for another week."

"Ugh, I know," Lou groaned. "I just want to meet her already!" Lou sniffled as tears pricked his eyes. Harry leaned in closer and saw the tears threatening to spill from his lover's eyes. 

"Baby, don't cry, it's going to be alright," Harry soothed, rubbing his shoulder. "It'll be a week before we know it and we'll have Marilyn in our arms, you'll see!"

Lou sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he turned on his back and peered up at emerald eyes. "Pr-Promise?"

Harry chuckled and leaned down, pecking his lovers lips and brushing the fringe out of sapphire eyes. "Promise."  
2 days before Louis' due date...

"What else is on the list, babe?" the Cheshire lad asked as he pushed the cart down the next isle, grabbing a few rolls of paper towels and tossing them into the cart.

"Umm," Lou began, glancing down at the paper. "Milk, cereal, cookies, Cheetos, rice..."

"So basically junk food for you," Harry snickered earning a slap to his shoulder. "Hey!"

"You deserved it," Lou growled as he waddled ahead of Harry. "I'll go get the cookies and Cheetos and you get the milk."

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded and scurried away with the cart, unsure if he should trust his boyfriend to go to the snack isle alone. The last time they went shopping and he sent Louis to get his a bag of Doritos, he came back with four bags of chips, three cases of cookies, and two liters of soda. Harry figured he'd let Louis get whatever he wanted since the boy was due to deliver in two days and it'd be the last time for awhile that he got to pig out on whatever he desired.

"Clean up on isle 5, clean up on isle 5," A voice came over the loud speaker and Harry furrowed his brows because that was the isle his boyfriend was allegedly in. Setting the carton of milk into the cart, Harry practically ran to the other side of the store and stopped in his tracks when he found two employees holding Lou up and a puddle beneath his feet.

"Lou-Lou what happened?" Harry asked, eyes frantic as they bounced between the wet floor and his boyfriend's agonized expression.

"It's the b-baby, Haz, she's coming," Louis cried before yelping when a contraction tore through his body. Harry immediately rushed over to his lover, thanking the employees before tossing his arm around Louis' waist and keeping him upright.

"Okay, okay, don't panic, everything's going to be alright, Lou," Harry whispered, mentally telling himself he needed to follow his own advice. The Cheshire lad didn't know if it was going to be alright but he couldn't panic in front of Louis because it'd only stress the boy out. Louis simply nodded and continued to cry, keeping a hand under his belly. 

"We've called an ambulance sir," one of the employees informed the couple and Harry nodded, mumbling a quiet thanks before turning his attention to his boyfriend.

"Can you walk, babe?" he asked Lou and the boy shook his head, collapsing to his knees when another contraction came swinging in full force.

"Ahh! Oh, God, this hurts, Hazza!" the Doncaster boy cried, clutching onto Harry's forearm. "Harry, h-help me, please."

Harry nodded and knelt down next to his boyfriend, rubbing his back and gripping his hand while they waited for the ambulance. "Breathe with me, Loubear. He he hoo....he he hoo..."

The pregnant boy nodded, doing the breathing exercises with his boyfriend. "Hee...hoo...hee-SHIT!" Lou cried out when he felt the cringing pain again and slammed his eyes shut. "I'm not having this baby in the middle of the store, Harry!"

"You won't, baby," Harry assured although he wasn't exactly certain if he could keep that promise judging on how fast the contractions were coming. "You're doing so well, Lou-Lou, I'm so proud of you."

It had been nearly fifteen minutes before the paramedics arrived with a gurney. Harry hadn't left his boyfriend's side since, constantly brushing his damp hair out of his eyes and assuring Louis that Marilyn would be delivered with no complications. The paramedics placed Louis onto the gurney, strapping him down and rushing him out of the grocery store, Harry hot on their heels.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't ride with us," one of the paramedics, Sean stated, placing a hand on Harry's chest and blocking him from going in the truck.

"No, I have to be with him, you don't understand, sir, I can't leave him alone, he'll panic!" Harry exclaimed, frantically trying to get to Louis. The poor lad was in tears and on the verge of a panic attack as he listened to the medic's words.

"N-No, I need Harry, please. He's my boyfriend, please, please let him ride with me," Louis sobbed. "I need him with me."

The two medics exchanged looks between Louis and Harry before Sean nodded with a sigh. "Alright, hurry up and get in."

"Thank you," Harry sighed in relief, patting the man's shoulder before hopping into the truck and immediately grabbing Louis' hand. "I'm here now, Lou, everything's going to be alright."

The Doncaster boy shook his head and continued to sob, tears of relief mixing with tears of pain. "I don't know if I can do this, Haz, I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about, Boobear," Harry tried to soothe, running his fingers through his sweaty hair and placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "I'm right here with you, we're going to get through this together."

"Everything was supposed to be perfect. We had the overnight bag ready, I was supposed to go in on my due date and be induced. Now everything's ruined."

The Cheshire boy furrowed his brows and stared at his pregnant boyfriend. "What do you mean everything's ruined, love? Everything's going to be alright now."

"No," Louis shook his head, crying out when another contraction hit him. His eyes widened dramatically at Harry. "The baby...sh-she's coming now!"

"What?" Harry asked, not sure he heard his boyfriend clearly. "What are you talking about?"

"Christ, can't you comprehend something once, Harold?! Marilyn's coming now, I can feel her!"

Sean quickly removed Louis' sweatpants and tapped the side of the truck urging the driver to speed up putting both of the boys into a panic as the medic murmured something to the other one. "It's looks like she's crowning, Louis. Everything's going to be alright, I've done this many times before. Your baby wont' be in any danger, I promise."

"I'm not delivering her in an ambulance!" Louis argued, unaware of how crucial the situation was. 

"You don't have a choice, love," Harry explained, glancing down and paling at the sight. 

"Alright, Louis, give me a big push, yeah?" the paramedic instructed, placing the foil between Louis' legs. 

"N-No," Louis shook his head. "I won't have her in this ambulance. This is not part of the birthing plan."

"Okay, baby, right now, you're going to have to screw the birthing plan," Harry tried to explain without snapping. "Marilyn's coming now and if you don't deliver her, this birth will become a complicated one, I'm sure."

"It's already complicated!" The Doncaster boy cried. His eyes widened in horror when the realization hit him. Louis gripped his boyfriend's hand mercilessly. "That can't happen, Hazza. Marilyn's gotta be okay."

"And she will be if you cooperate with me," the paramedic piped in. "Now, give me a big push, Louis."

Louis pursed his lips and squeezed his eyes shut before he leaned forward and pushed, groaning as he felt the baby descending more. "Ahh! Ugggggh--fuck! H-Harry...."

"I'm right here, Loubear," Harry murmured, squeezing his boyfriend's hand in reassurance and pressing his lips to his temple. "She's almost here, you're doing so well, love, so proud of you."

"A couple more pushes and you'll have your daughter, Louis," the paramedic informed. "Her head's almost out."

"FUCK!" Louis gasped when the head popped out and collapsed against the gurney. He still had a long way to go and he was already so exhausted. He turned to his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to do this anymore, Hazza. I'm so tired."

"I know, love, but you have to. She's almost here. One more push that's all you need," the Cheshire lad encouraged, stroking his hair back. "Just one more." 

Louis sobbed, closing his eyes and pushing with all the strength he had left. He gasped when Sean pulled the baby from him and quickly wrapped their daughter in the foil blanket. Louis panted heavily, eyes falling to the man working on their daughter. The anxious couple listened for any sign that their daughter was alright and when there was only silence, Louis started ti cry.

"Wh-Why isn't she crying?" Louis panicked, staring at Harry with a terrified expression. "Haz, she's not breathing!"

Harry looked at the paramedic with wide eyes, tears brimming in his eyes as the man worked on the tiny baby. "Why won't she cry?"

"Give her a minute, gotta warm her up," the medic explained, wrapping the baby tighter in the foil blanket and clearing out her lungs with the suction cup. Louis was about to give up, blaming himself for letting this happen until he heard a weak cough and then loud wailing. "There we go, that's a good girl."

The new parents' eyes brightened when they heard their daughter's cries. "Sh-She's okay, Hazza. Marilyn's okay!"

"She is, love, she is," Harry laughed in disbelief, tears dripping down his cheeks as he kissed Louis' temple. "She's going to be alright."

The medic handed the squirming baby to Louis and the lad's tears only increased as he bounced her lightly. "Hey, Marilyn, hi sweetie. You're so beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss on her tiny forehead. "You're so perfect, so gorgeous."

Harry stroked their daughter's head, admiring the baby girl. They had gone through so much to get this precious girl and they wouldn't exchange this moment for anything. "I love you, Lou, I'm so proud of you."

The Doncaster boy peered up at emerald eyes with a tired smile and leaned in, kissing his boyfriend deeply before pulling away. "I'm so happy I could bring her into the world for us, Harry. No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you and our daughter."

Harry caressed Louis' cheek and brought his face in for another kiss before resting his forehead against his. "It's you and I forever, babe."


End file.
